Fatal Gears
by Bulbimush
Summary: Fic à chapitres. Arrivés dans une forêt tropicale et séparés de leurs compagnons, Kuro et Fye sont confrontés à de bien étranges évènements. Il ne faut jamais perturber l'ordre établi, ils auraient dû le savoir... Chapitre 4 en ligne!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Fatal Gears

**Personnages:** Principalement Kuro et Fye (avec sûrement une apparition des autres aussi, je sais pas encore ")

**Résumé:** Fic à chapitres. Arrivés dans une forêt tropicale et séparés de leurs compagnons, Kuro et Fye sont confrontés à de bien étranges évènements. Il ne faut jamais perturber l'ordre établi, ils auraient dû le savoir... Avec peut être un très léger Kuro-Fye )

**Disclaimer:** Beuh... Rien n'est à moi... Tout est à cette bande de sadiques qu'on appelle Clamp T.T

Note: Cette fic est partie d'une idée un peu bizarre, sortie de mon cerveau malade :P, mais pour le moment ça n'est pas très visible, ça se verra probablement plus par la suite... Comme les idées viennent au fur et à mesure que j'écris, je ne sais même pas si au final, ma fic ressemblera à ce que j'avais prévu au départ, donc je le dis d'avance: rien n'est prévu d'avance, tout peut encore changer, je ne sais même pas encore si je ferais de Kuro-Fye un couple ou pas!!! (ce serait ma première fic de ce genre lol) Mais j'ai quand même une idée assez précise de la fin (c'est déjà ça XD), et je ne pense pas que ça, ça changera )

Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez (--"""")

* * *

**Fatal Gears**

Dans une forêt très dense et plutôt humide, le calme règnait en maître depuis des années, troublé seulement par le bourdonnement des moustiques et le sifflotement léger d'immenses oiseaux colorés, qui volaient avec grâce dans un ciel bleu myosotis.

De ce ciel, ils étaient les seuls maîtres, et ils appliquaient leur propre loi avec férocité, dévorant tout être malheureux qui aurait eu l'idée de tenter d'envahir leur domaine.

C'est la loi de la jungle, me direz-vous, le plus fort dévore le plus faible, et maintient ainsi sa domination.

Il faut préciser toutefois que si eux mêmes, en temps que volatiles majestueux, avaient une taille immense, il n'en allait pas de même pour leurs proies, qui ne mesuraient, à vrai dire, guère plus qu'un nain de jardin debout sur une chaise.

Cet équilibre n'avait jusqu'alors jamais été troublé...

C'est ainsi que le jour où deux masses informes, l'une noire, l'une blanche, tombèrent du ciel dans un fracas, les fiers oiseaux s'en trouvèrent fort décontenancés.

Eux qui espéraient se régaler, furent effarés devant la taille fort peu habituelle de leurs "proies" du jour, et ne purent que les esquiver in-extremis, dans des piaillements pathétiques, pour éviter de finir collés au sol à jamais, réduits à l'état de tas de plumes informes.

Finie, la domination des emplumés colorés!!!

Leur monde avait été troublé, l'équilibre était à présent menacé.

Et tout cela à cause de deux choses suspectes, tombées du ciel avec fracas, et s'étant écrasées tout en bas, dans une clairière au beau milieu de la végétation luxuriante.

Deux choses qui ignoraient encore ce qui les attendaient...

Il n'est pas bon de troubler l'ordre établi, quel qu'il soit...

$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o

-...On est où là???

Ah... L'une des "choses" en question vient de se réveiller.

N'allez surtout pas lui dire qu'il s'est évanouit, et surtout pas à cause de sa chute spectaculaire.

Son honneur risquerait d'en prendre un coup, et sa fièreté lui commanderait de vous envoyer balader d'un coup de sabre bien placé.

Lui, c'est Kurogané, ninja de son état.

L'homme qui préfère négocier avec ses poings plutôt qu'avec sa langue, et dont l'humeur est toujours aussi sombre que les vêtements qu'il porte.

Mais pour ceux qui savent bien y regarder, la carapace épaisse de cet homme, constituée de tant de haine et de douleur, contient en fait un coeur d'or, qui ne demande qu'à se montrer.

-Dans une forêt tropicale, voyons Kuro-puu, apprends à te servir de tes yeux!!!

Ca, c'est l'autre "chose".

La douleur derrière le sourire.

Le sourire, source de toutes les douleurs.

Fye D. Flowright, pour vous servir.

Supposé magicien, mais refusant de se servir de ses pouvoirs.

As de l'esquive.

Et surtout, roi des faux-semblants et de la dissimulation.

Une accumulation de contrastes, voilà ce qu'il est: à la fois froid et chaleureux, souriant mais pourtant si triste, ouvert mais pourtant si distant...

Et surtout, le contraire parfait d'un certain ninja.

Aussi blond que celui-ci est brun.

Aussi pâle et mince que celui-ci est hâlé et musclé.

Aussi rieur et prompt à la plaisanterie que celui-ci est grognon et étroit d'esprit.

Deux caractères, deux opposés.

Mensonge et vérité.

Les opposés peuvent-ils s'attirer???

...Apparemment pas, si l'on en juge par la course poursuite effrénée qui vient de débuter dans cette vaste forêt chaude et humide.

A part bien sûr si l'on suppose que vouloir trancher son coéquipier avec un sabre affuté, c'est une preuve d'attirance et d'amour.

Mais seul l'avenir nous répondra, et je pense qu'il est temps de laisser la parole à nos deux "choses", encore en pleine action (XD).

$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o

-REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE!!!!

-Hyuuuuuu!!! Kuro-pon est fâchéééééééééééé!!!!!!

Fort de sa taille fine et de son habileté à l'esquive, Fye se frayait rapidement un chemin à travers la multitude de ronces, branches basses, lianes et buissons feuillus qui obstruaient le passage (à condition que l'on puisse qualifier de passage la voie qu'il avait prise sans vraiment regarder, tout occupé qu'il était à se payer la tête de son coéquipier.)

Derrière lui, le ninja, tout à sa colère, ne regardait absolument pas où il mettait les pieds et ne cessait de trébucher, ce qui avait pour effet de le mettre encore plus en rogne à chaque fois.

Et du coup, il avait à chaque coup une envie redoublée de découper du Fye, et d'en faire du hachis.

Sa hargne prit une intensité vraiment démesurée quand il tomba à plat ventre, les pieds embourbés dans une flaque de boue, et qu'il atterrit pile aux pieds du blond, qui commença à se dandiner devant lui en hyuhyutant encore plus fort.

Il tenta de se relever, grommelant et postillonnant avec force, mais ne parvint qu'à se déplacer de deux centimètres sur la droite, heurtant par la même une racine, qui lui fit un beau bleu sur le front.

Alors il se retourna et planta son sabre dans la flaque, dans l'espoir que celui-ci lui serve d'appui et lui permette de se dégager de l'étau de boue qui lui serrait les mollets.

Mais lorsqu'on a pas de chance, on en a pas jusqu'au bout, Kurogané aurait dû s'en douter...

Son plan fonctionna bien pendant, quoi...

Un millième de secondes?

Juste assez pour qu'il se redresse à moitié.

Malheureusement, la boue n'était pas liquide qu'en surface...

Et le sabre, poussé par le poids du guerrier, s'enfonça inexorablement et plutôt rapidement, ce qui eut pour effet de planter ce pauvre Kurogané le visage dans la boue, et les fesses en l'air.

Etouffant à moitié, il tenta de se dégager, ce qui pour les observateurs extérieurs, se résumait à quelques petits mouvement pitoyables des bras et des jambes, ce qui le faisait ressembler à une tortue retournée sur le dos.

L'observateur le plus proche, en l'occurrence Fye, était d'ailleurs tellement plié de rire qu'il n'avait même plus la force de hyuhyuter, et encore moins de l'aider.

Il faut dire aussi, que connaissant le ninja, il aurait eu droit à une exécution directe s'il essayait de le toucher.

Et puis c'était tellement drôle de le voir ainsi gigoter et grogner le postérieur en l'air, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de profiter de la scène.

Ce n'était pas tout les jours que son Kuro-sama se donnait ainsi en spectacle!!!

Il resta donc planté là, pleurant presque de rire, et attendant que son coéquipier trouve tout seul le moyen de se sortir de son pétrin.

Cependant, après plusieurs minutes, il commença à s'ennuyer, et jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui.

Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de clairière, plus grande que celle où ils avaient atterri au début, et entourée de tellement de végétation qu'il aurait été impossible de retrouver le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté, si Kurogané n'avait pas été planté en son milieu.

Voyant que ce dernier n'arrivait vraiment pas à se dégager en dépit de ses monstrueux efforts, Fye, tout sourire, s'approcha de lui, et se campa à côté, les mains jointes derrière le dos.

-Kuro-sama aurait-il besoin de mon aide??? -chantonna t'il en se baissant vers le peu de visage encore visible dans la boue.

Un gargouillement, que le blond interprèta comme un "plutôt crever!!", monta alors de la flaque, faisant éclore plusieurs bulles à sa surface.

Le blond se redressa, et soupira, mi-amusé mi-agacé.

-Très bien, Kuro-pied, fais moi signe quand ton bain de boue sera fini!!

Il se recula, réfléchissant à un moyen de passer le temps, en attendant que l'embourbé oublie un peu son fier ego surdimensionné.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut quelque chose d'étrange, qu'il n'avait tout d'abord pas remarqué: tout le long du chemin qu'ils avaient suivi sans y prendre garde, des petits monticules de pierres blanches et bleutées étaient disséminées, formant une sorte de parcours.

Il yen avait aussi tout autour de la clairière où ils se trouvaient.

Et dans une forêt tropicale comme celle-ci, qui semblait n'avoir jamais été habitée, ce détail avait quelque chose d'inquiétant...

Il allait les observer de plus prêt, quand il reçu de la boue sur les pieds, et entendit des coups frappés avec ardeur.

Il se retourna vivement: Kurogané avait capitulé, et se contentait de frapper des pieds sur le bout de sol dur qu'il pouvait atteindre, derrière lui, ce qui avait pour effet de projeter de la boue un peu partout.

Se retenant de rire, Fye se précipita vers lui et lui donna un léger coup sur le crâne.

-Ne bouge plus Kuro-bébé, maman Fye est là!!!!

Et sans prendre en compte les grognements de colère du brun, étouffés par le carcan humide qui le maintenait, il lui saisit les pieds et se mit à tirer de toutes ses forces.

Sans aucun résultat.

Kurogané ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Fye essuya la sueur qui lui coulait sur le front, puis réessaya, tirant encore plus fort.

Il y eut un horrible bruit de succion, puis plus rien.

Kurogané n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Fye aurait même juré qu'il s'était encore enfoncé.

Et à en juger par la quantité impressionnante de bulles qui apparaissaient, le ninja lui en disait de toutes les couleurs.

Il réessaya deux ou trois fois de le tirer par les pieds, en vain.

Et a chaque fois, Kurogané paraissait sombrer un peu plus dans son étau de boue.

Il finit par abandonner, au bout d'un long moment d'efforts.

Décontenancé, il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Lui qui s'amusait bien au début, était réellement inquiet à présent.

Cela faisait un moment que Kurogané n'avait plus rien dit. (plus rien "gargouillé" serait plus juste)

Il n'avait même pas réagit quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne voyait qu'une seule solution, qui était de le couper en deux.

Le brun aurait dû réagir au quart de tour.

Pourtant, rien.

Silence radio.

Ce n'étais pas...normal...

Fye se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de lui, scrutant son visage.

Ou plutôt, ce qu'il réussissait encore à en apercevoir.

-Kuro-puu?

Silence.

-Kuro...Kurogané???

Silence.

Vraiment pas normal.

Il n'était quand même pas...

-KUROGANE??????

Non.

C'était tout simplement impossible.

Lui, le grand Kurogané, ninja sans peur ni reproches, ayant tué on ne sait combien d'ennemis, ne pouvait être vaincu par une simple flaque de boue!!!

Fye se leva d'un bond, bien décidé à ne pas l'abandonner.

Après tout, même si c'était son souffre douleur préféré, c'était aussi son ami!!!

Cette réalité le frappa soudainement, et il se mit à tirer sur les pieds du ninja par coups brusques, espérant ainsi le décoller du fond.

Après un coup particulièrement violent, il lui sembla que le ninja était légèrement remonté.

Il comprit que le tirer par petits coups secs était très efficace, et il continua en ce sens.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité, il avait presque réussit à le sortir en entier...

Il ne manquait plus que la tête...

C'est alors que Kurogané recommença à bouger.

Rassuré, Fye voulut tirer une ultime fois, mais il se reçut un coup particulièrement violent dans l'estomac, qui l'envoya valser contre un arbre.

A demi assommé, il regarda le ninja sortir de lui même sa tête de son trou, et tomber à genoux, le teint écarlate, en se tenant la gorge.

-Kuro-koi? Tu vas bien?

Le jeune mage se releva et alla s'agenouiller à côté du brun, qui paraissait avoir du mal à respirer.

-Et bien, tu as eu chaud!!!! Heureusement que j'étais là, pas vrai? Hein? Pas vrai?...Kuro-puu? Tu me fais la gueule?...???????

Pris d'un soudain éclair de génie, il se recula juste à temps.

Le ninja venait d'être pris de hauts le coeur particulièrement violents.

Il ouvrit la bouche et...

libéra une énorme grenouille verte et visqueuse, ainsi qu'une quantité astronomique de boue.

Puis il releva la tête et aperçut le blond, qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-...Quoi???

-Ben...Euh... Tu avais tout ça dans ta bouche depuis tout à l'heure??

-...Ouais.

-C'est pour ça que tu répondais plus?

-Ouais. Je pouvais pas prendre le risque d'effrayer ce truc, je voulais pas qu'elle descende encore plus dans ma gorge. Alors je suis resté immobile.

-Et quand tu as senti que tu étais presque sorti...

-Je me suis dépéché d'aller la libérer.

-...

-...C'est quoi ce sourire???

-Rien, c'est rien...

-Tu te fous de moi??

-Meuh non!!!!

-Si. Tu te fous de moi.

-Héhé... Kuro-koi, grand protecteur des grenouilles...

-Espèce de...

Mais avant qu'il ai pu prononcer un seul mot de plus, Fye s'était levé et était allé s'agenouiller à l'autre bout de la clairière.

Passablement énervé, Kurogané se leva, et tenta d'enlever la boue qui le recouvrait, sans parvenir néanmoins à faire autre chose que l'étaler encore plus.

Puis, voyant que le magicien était toujours au même endroit et semblait étudier quelque chose, il s'approcha de lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous?

-Regarde Kuro-puu, ces monticules...

-Ben quoi, c'est que des cailloux!!!

-Mais il y en a tout le long du chemin!!! Et tout autour de nous!!! D'ailleurs si on regarde bien, on dirait qu'ils relient cette clairièreà celle d'où l'on vient...

-...Et alors?

-Tu trouves ça normal toi, dans une forêt tropicale?

-...Tu veux dire qu'il y a un truc louche?

-J'en sais rien mais... Cette clairière ne me dit rien qui vaille...

-C'est une révélation du ciel?

-Non... Mais je sens comme une magie ambiante, l'air est très lourd ici... Comme électrifié...

-Bon ba on retourne alors.

-...Tu me crois?

-J'ai pas dit ça... Mais il y a rien d'autre ici, et y a pas l'air d'y avoir d'autres chemins. Et puis si on arrive à se comprendre ça veut dire qu'on est pas loin des gamins. Donc s'ils ne sont pas ici, faut qu'on bouge. On trouvera peut être d'autres indices là-bas.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Kurogané ramassa son sabre, et prenant bien soin d'éviter la flaque de boue meurtrière, il s'engagea dans le passage.

Fye le suivit en trottinant, un sourire niais collé sur le visage.

Puis il se mit à la hauteur du ninja, et le fixa.

-...Quoi encore?

-Tu t'inquiètes pour les autres, Kuro-puu? C'est bien, tu es un brave petit!!!!

-Pffff...C'est ça cause toujours...

Après une longue marche, coupée de temps en temps par les quolibets de Fye et les grognements de Kuro, ils arrivèrent au bout du passage.

-Enfin!!! -s'exclama Kurogané. J'en avais ma claque de ces ronces!!!

Mais à peine fut-il sorti du chemin qu'il se figea sur place.

Et Fye, inattentif, le heurta de plein fouet.

-Aie!!! Kuro-koi, qu'est ce que tu fais???

-...C'est quoi ce délire???

-De quoi?

Le mage contourna le ninja, et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

Ils avaient toujours suivi le chemin tout droit, pourtant...

Ils n'avaient jamais fait demi-tour.

Alors pourquoi...

Pourquoi diable étaient-ils de retour à la mare de boue étalée par Kurogané?

Pourquoi étaient-ils revenus à cette clairière???

...A SUIVRE.

* * *

Bulbi: Ayé, j'ai enfin posté mon premier chapitre:D Je suis fière de mwa!! XD

Kuro: Génial... Allez, avoue ton problème, que les autres rigolent un peu...

Bulbi: euuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh :S

Sakura: Ooooh quel est votre problème? Peut-on vous aider?

Bulbi: Toi ça m'étonnerais...

Sakura: T.T

Bulbi: Mais pleure pas!!! Raaahhhh... Non en fait... Je m'adresse aux reviewers...S'il y en a...

Kuro: Yen aura pas...

Bulbi: ...En fait, je sais pas comment on fait pour poster un nouveau chapitre sur ce site...Donc je sais pas comment poster la suite!!! -pars se cacher-

Kuro: Te débine pas!!!! -la rattrape et la soulève par le col-

Bulbi: Argh!!!! Mais c'est pas ma faute!!! Je connais pas bien le fonctionnement de ce site!!!!

Kuro: Mais bien sûr, on y croit tous!!! T'invente pas des excuses!!!

Bulbi: D'accord, c'est moi qui suis nulle...T.T ...Tu veux bien me lâcher maintenant stp?

Kuro: Nan, j'en ai pas fini avec toi...Héhéhé j'ai trouvé ma proie du jour!!!

Bulbi: Oo heeeeelp!!!!

Fye: -entrant dans la pièce- Allons Kuro-pon, tu n'es pas gentil!!!!!!

Kuro: -sourire sadique- quoique...Il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer... -poursuit Fye-

Fye: Oo Sauve qui peut!!!! Une grenouille géante me poursuit!!!!!

Shaolan: Euh...Reviews???? (normalement c'est à l'auteur de dire ça, mais elle est très occupée UU)


	2. Chapter 2

Ca y est, j'ai fini le deuxième chapitre:D Je m'y suis mise plutôt tard (déjà 1h30 du mat lol), donc mes idées sont pas très claires, alors j'espère que c'est pas trop brouillon!!!

Déjà, avant de commencer, je voudrais vraiment remercier mes rewiewers, ça m'a fait très plaisir que mon premier chapitre vous ai plu, et ça m'a motivée pour écrire la suite:D

Pour le Kuro-fye, je sais pas encore si je le ferai, j'ai laissé quelques petits minuscules indices par-ci par-là, mais j'hésite encore lol

Sinon Fyelizu, j'espère que tu mettras tes délires sur papier, j'ai trop hâte de voir ça, tes dessins sont toujours trop forts XD (et merci pour ton comm, il m'a bien fait rire lol)

Et merci beaucoup à EyPi qui m'a permis de mettre en ligne mon deuxième chapitre!!!! Je sais pas comment j'aurais fait sinon lol, j'aurais peut être trouvé toute seule (euh... là c'était même plus la peine d'attendre la suite XD)

Merci aussi à Gwendolen66, Clover-san et Mystala, je suis contente que mon délire sur le marécage vous ai plu... Oui j'adore Kuro XD, enfin je suis comme Fye et Mokona, j'adore le maltraiter XD

Allez, maintenant, deuxième chapitre!!! lol

* * *

- J'hallucine... On a tourné en rond???

-Mais enfin, c'est impossible!!! On a emprunté ce chemin, à l'aller!!!

-T'es sûr de ça??? On a pas loupé un passage??

-Mais non, j'ai bien regardé!!! Il n'y avait que celui-là!!!

Cela faisait un bon moment déjà que les deux compères tournaient en rond comme des lions en cage, au beau milieu de cette clairière étrange.

Au départ, ils avaient pensé avoir fait fausse route, et avaient rebroussé chemin, en regardant bien chaque recoin du passage en détail, pour déceler une quelconque intersection leur permettant de retrouver leur point de départ.

Mais sans succès.

Ils avaient beau multiplier les allers-retours, scruter les alentours, ouvrir grand les yeux, ils arrivaient indéniablement au même endroit: la clairière aux monticules.

Et plus ils essayaient d'en sortir, plus elle semblait les emprisonner.

Et leurs nombreuses interrogations semblaient ne jamais devoir avoir de réponse.

Kurogané avaient beau lancer des questions à tort et à travers, gesticuler, crier, rien n'y faisait.

C'était comme si ce lieu les narguait.

-------------------------------

Au bout d'un très long moment de recherches infructueuses, la lumière du jour commença à décliner, et Fye, épuisé, se laissa tomber sur un rocher, au pied d'un vieil arbre mort.

Il se sentait lassé, vidé.

Non seulement par ce sentiment d'emprisonnement qui l'oppressait, mais aussi par l'attitude épuisante de son compagnon de voyage, qui, rendu nerveux par l'air lourd et étrange, ne cessait de hurler et s'adressait à lui comme s'il était le responsable de la situation, lui posant toutes sortes de questions insensées, alors qu'il savait qu'il ne connaissait pas plus que lui les réponses.

Cela le rendait fou, et lui donnait envie de crier à l'injustice.

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il ressentait un tel sentiment, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi.

D'habitude, il laissait les insultes du ninja rebondir sur lui comme si elles ne l'atteignaient pas, et se contentait de répondre par une vanne, en accrochant à ses lèvres son habituel sourire niais et vide de sens.

Ce sourire, c'était son masque, le mur froid derrière lequel il cachait depuis si longtemps toute sa haine, toutes ses souffrances.

Ce mur avait toujours tenu, jamais son masque n'était tombé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ce qui agaçait profondément le ninja, il le savait.

Et cela l'amusait tellement de le voir s'efforcer de lui extorquer des informations sur son passé au combien mystérieux, alors qu'il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'autre de lui que cette éternelle grimaçe loufoque.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout semblait différent.

C'était comme si son sourire s'était évaporé dans les airs, avait disparu de son visage à tout jamais.

Comme si toute protection avait fondu, comme si il n'arrivait plus à cacher quoi que ce soit.

Il se sentait vulnérable, et n'aurait sû dire pourquoi.

-------------------------------

Il ferma lentement les yeux, tandis que non loin de là, le brun, au comble de la fureur, essayait de se frayer un chemin dans les ronces à grands coups de sabre.

Et il souffla doucement, essayant de se détendre afin de mieux comprendre la nature de l'air qui les entouraient.

Il voulait faire agir son sixième sens, et déceler quel genre de magie pouvait bien les oppresser ainsi.

Peu à peu, des formes indistinctes lui apparurent, comme des volutes de fumée claire qui s'élevaient et tourbillonnaient autour de lui.

Et, alors qu'elles devenaient de plus en plus précises, il lui sembla que ces volutes étaient comme électrifiées, comme si l'âme du lieu lui-même lui faisait ressentir que la présence d'étrangers était très mal venue.

Comme si la forêt toute entière était hostile à leur arrivée en son sein.

Les yeux toujours fermés, il se leva lentement, et tourna sur lui-même, suivant la fumée qui s'élevait autour de lui.

Qui s'élevait...???

Il fronça les sourcils.

Ces volutes n'étaient pas naturelles, elles ne se dégageaient pas du lieu lui-même.

Cette magie ambiante était produite par quelque chose...

Suivant son instinct, il commença à marcher, jusqu'à apercevoir une zone très lumineuse.

Une forme étrange, posée sur le sol, étincelait de milles feux.

Il tendit la main, jusqu'à la frôler, et comprit alors.

Jetant un regard tout autour de lui, il confirma son hypothèse: la magie de ce lieu était créé par les monticules de pierres qui les encerclaient, et qui brillaient tous étrangement.

Cette magie était très puissante, et créait une pression incroyable sur quiconque s'en approchait.

S'en était presque abrutissant.

C'était sûrement ça qui les rendaient si nerveux, et les affaiblissaient mentalement.

Le mage allait rouvrir les yeux, quand la lumière en face de lui se fit plus forte.

L'un des monticules s'était mis à luire tellement fort que c'en était aveuglant, et le jeune homme ne pouvait se détacher de cette lumière.

Il ne pouvait même plus remuer un petit doigt.

La lueur se mit soudain en mouvement, et en un éclair, fondit sur la droite et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres.

Fye se sentit heurter brutalement le sol.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait vu.

Etait-ce une issue??

Avant d'avoir pu y réfléchir plus longtemps, il s'évanouit.

-------------------------------

Ce fut une brusque sensation froide et humide qui le réveilla.

Dans un sursaut, il se redressa vivement.

Un instant aveuglé par une lumière rougeâtre, il referma ses yeux.

Il se sentait toujours comme engourdi.

Et l'air autour de lui était toujours aussi lourd.

Il en regretta presque son état d'inconscience...

Sa vue s'étant faite à la lumière, il ouvrit les paupières, pour se retrouver face à un Kurogané toujours couvert de boue, et accroupit en face de lui.

Il tenait à la main une gourde d'eau.

C'était apparemment en l'aspergeant avec qu'il l'avait ranimé.

Derrière lui, un feu grondait, sa fumée s'élevant vers le ciel, comme un ultime appel au secours.

Fye se redressa totalement, et secoua sa tête blonde pour faire partir cette sensation mouillée.

-Et ben, Kuro-sama, en voila des façons pour réveiller les gens!!!

-Détourne pas la conversation. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé??

Fye leva les yeux vers le visage du brun.

Il y avait dans son regard rouge sang une lueur étrange...

Ce pouvait-il que ce soit...

de l'inquiétude???

Troublé, le blond baissa la tête, et rassembla toutes ses pensées pour se remémorer ce qu'il avait vécu.

-...Qu'est ce que tu as vu au juste, Kuro-puu???

- T'es devenu bizarre. Tu t'es mis à marcher les yeux fermés, comme un somnanbule. Au début, j'ai pas fait attention, tu fait tellement de trucs débiles... Mais après, j'ai commençé à...

- A t'inquiéter????

-SÛREMENT PAS!!!!!

-Ok ok d'accord!!! C'était juste une supposition...

Le brun cligna des yeux, surpris que le mage ait capitulé si vite.

A tel point qu'il en oublia même de parler, et qu'il fallut que Fye le fasse redescendre sur terre.

-Eh oooh Kuro-Kurooooo!!!! C'est pas le moment de révasser, je sais que tu rêves par dessus tout de retrouver ta tendre grenouille, mais là c'est pas le moment!!!

-Tin toi... T'as de la chance qu'il fasse trop noir et que j'ai pas envie de me reprendre une flaque de boue, sinon...

-Sinon quoi, Kuro-Wan??? Et puis, j'attends la suite de ton histoire moi.

-...Après, tu t'es mis à faire des trucs bizarres.

-Comme quoi???

-Tu as tendu ta main en avant, puis tu as tourné sur toi-même. Ensuite, tu as trébuché. On aurait dit que tu étais ébloui, ou je sais pas... Tu n'arrêtais pas de te frotter les yeux.

-...et?

-Tu es tombé d'un coup.

-Tu m'as rattrapé au moins??

-...

-Kuro???

- ...T'as abusé sur ce coup là.

- Pourquoi ça...???

-Il m'a fallu des heures pour te réveiller, alors que j'aurais pu boire tranquille le reste de saké qu'on a ramené du dernier monde en attendant l'aube pour reprendre les recherches.

-Il reste encore du saké???

-Ouais. Mais t'en aura pas.

-Pourquoi????

-T'en aura pas tant que tu m'aura pas expliqué ce qu'il t'es arrivé. Je t'ai pas réveillé pour que tu esquives encore mes questions.

Troublé, Fye le regarda dans les yeux.

Le ninja avait l'air déterminé à l'écouter calmement, pour une fois.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne le croirait pas, et pourtant, il savait aussi qu'après toutes ces émotions, il avait grand besoin d'une gorgée de saké pour se remettre.

Déglutissant difficilement, il commença son récit.

Il lui raconta tout: la fumée, les pierres qui luisaient, la drôle de sensation qu'il avait ressentie...

A la fin, il ferma les yeux, s'attendant aux foudres du ninja.

Mais rien ne se passa.

-...Et d'après toi, elle est partie où, cette lumière étrange???

Osant à peine y croire, Fye releva la tête.

L'expression surprise de son visage devait être comique, car il lui sembla apercevoir une ombre de sourire sur ce visage perpétuellement en colère.

Il le croyait???

Il le croyait vraiment???

Tout sourire, il lui répondit gaiement:

-Je pense qu'elle indiquait une issue, ou du moins, une direction à suivre.

-Pour aller où??

-J'en sais rien, mais de toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de rester là. On tourne en rond, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on retrouvera les enfants. On sait pourtant qu'ils ne sont pas loin, vu qu'on arrive à se comprendre.

-Heureusement d'ailleurs, qu'on se comprend.

-...Hé????

-J'ai rien vu moi, de tout ce que tu m'as décrit. J'aurais jamais réussit à déceler tout ça par moi-même, et sans explications, je t'aurais cru fou. Et on serait toujours sans espoir dans cette galère.

-Hmmmm... Je suppose que seuls ceux qui ont des bases de la magie peuvent apercevoir cette issue dissimulée. Et je ne serais pas étonné qu'elle nous mène à la source de cette magie.

-Ahaaa... Tu veux dire que ça risque d'être dangereux??? Enfin un peu d'action!!!!

-Hyuuuuu!!! Kuro-puu à l'air enthousiasmé!!!!! Et qui sait, peut être qu'il rencontrera le roi Crapaud qui lui accordera la main de sa belle princesse Grenouille!!!!

Il s'interrompit lorsque Kurogané, luttant pour ne pas l'embrocher, lui colla sous le nez une belle bouteille de saké.

-Ohhhh merci Kuro-coaaaa!!!!!!!

"Kuro-coa" lui lança un regard noir.

La nuit promettait d'être longue...

$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o

Le lendeman matin, les deux coéquipiers, frais comme des gardons (ouh la vieille expression!! XD ) malgré la quantité astronomique d'alcool qu'ils avaient avalée, se levèrent à l'aube.

Fye, pressé de quitter cet endroit qui le rendait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, se précipita vers l'endroit désigné par la lumière, et l'observa attentivement.

-C'est très ingénieux... -finit-il par murmurer, plus pour lui-même que pour le ninja qui attendait derrière lui.

-De quoi???

-Hmmm... Kuro-coa, tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi???

-Pardon??

-Coupe cette liane, tu veux?? Celle qui dépasse, là, sur le côté.

Grommelant contre le fait que le blond lui donne des ordres, Kurogané s'exécuta et trancha la liane d'un coup sec.

Aussitôt, le buisson devant eux s'éleva dans les airs, révèlant un passage étroit qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité.

-C'est un mécanisme très ingénieux!!!! -s'époustoufla Fye. La liane maintenait le buisson fermement au sol, même un tempête ne l'en aurait pas délogée!!! Et il suffisait de la couper pour...Ehhhh!!! Kuro-sama, attends-moi!!!!

Et il courut pour rattraper le ninja qui l'avait dépassé et s'était déjà engagé dans le passage.

Après un instant de silence, Fye reprit:

-Au moins, ça prouve que nous ne sommes pas les seuls êtres humains sur cette île... Ce mécanisme ne s'est pas mis en place tout seul, et il est sûrement là pour protéger quelque chose...

-Comment tu sais ça??

-La magie ambiante... Elle oppresse et annihile toutes les pensées... Comme si on ne voulait absolument pas qu'on découvre ce passage.

-Mais tu l'as découvert.

-Parce que je suis magicien. Je pense que les gens qui ont mis en place ce système n'avaient pas idée que quelqu'un connaissant la magie puisse découvrir cet endroit. Ils pensent sûrement être les seuls à pouvoir trouver ce passage.

-Mouais...

-------------------------------

Après plusieurs heures de marche, ils arrivèrent dans un petit espace à découvert, qui semblait marquer l'orée de la forêt, et était délimité par une imposante falaise, en face d'eux.

-Bon... On fait quoi maintenant??? C'est un cul de sac.

-Laisse-moi me concentrer... Oh!!!

-Quoi???

Kurogané se retourna vivement.

Derrière lui, le mage avait lâché son sac, et semblait comme figé.

Le brun s'approcha de lui, et fut supris de voir son regard aussi vide.

Il était comme possédé.

-Eh?? Tu nous fait quoi là??? Eh!!

Il recula vivement.

Fye avait levé son bras, et désignait un endroit dans la falaise.

Après l'avoir regardé plusieurs fois d'un air suspicieux, le ninja regarda dans la direction qu'il indiquait.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour l'apercevoir, se découpant nettement dans la falaise rocheuse.

-Une grotte!!! Il y a une grotte!!! Ehhh!!!

Il se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir le magicien inanimé dans ses bras.

Cette fois, il ne tarda pas à rouvrir les yeux, et à relever la tête, l'air fatigué mais néanmoins triomphant.

-J'ai réussit!!! Kuro-puu... J'ai réussit à repousser le pouvoir de cette magie, et ça m'a guidé vers cette grotte!!!

-Génial. Tu peux te lever??

-Oui, c'est bon!!!!

-Parfait.

Et il le lâcha.

Fye eut un mal fou à conserver son équilibre.

En plus de ça, il dut récupérer son sac et courir vers le ninja, qui cheminait lentement vers la grotte.

-Kuro-coa, tu n'es qu'un sans-coeur!!!! Bouh!!!

Quelques instants plus tard, ils pénètraient dans la grotte.

Kurogané s'avança sans hésitation, et se dirigea vers le fond.

-Ya des trucs louches, là!!!!

Fye attendit que ses yeux se soient accoutumés à l'obscurité, et se dirigea vers le brun, qui scrutait un mur avec beaucoup d'attention.

-Hyuuu!!! C'est rare de te voir aussi sérieux, Kuro-wan!!!

-Tais-toi imbécile, et regarde ça!!! Ca ne te rappelle pas quelque chose???

-...Mais... c'est...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, ni de mettre en ordre ses pensées.

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre, et il semblait monter des entrailles de la terre.

-ON SORT, VITE!!!!! -hurla Kuro.

Mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps.

En quelques secondes, de gros rochers se mirent à leur tomber dessus.

Et ce fut le trou noir.

...A SUIVRE.

* * *

Bulbi: Bon je sais, c'est pas terrible, mais vu mon état de fatigue, j'ai pas réussit à faire mieux...

J'espère que vous avez aimé quand même, et surtout que vous aurez tout compris, parce que j'ai une nette tendance à me mélanger les pinceaux quand j'écrit...

Shaolan: Comme vous l'avez compris, l'auteur est dans un état de déprime totale due à la fatigue, auriez vous des reviews pour lui remonter le moral???

Kuro: Pffffff... T'es trop formel gamin!!! Regarde, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire: DES REVIEWS, VITE!!!!!SINON... -regard tueur et machiavélique-

Shaolan: Euhhh... Je m'en vais moi... Bonne nuit!!! -part en laissant Kuro dans son délire, avec à ses trousses un mokona piaillant: "reviews, reviewsssssss"-


	3. Chapter 3

Troisième chapitre terminé!!!

Enfin!!!:D:D

J'ai eu du mal à le faire celui-là, je m'y mettais toujours à deux heures du matin . (mode racontage de life, on!!! XD)

Et donc je dormais à moitié sur mon écran, et donc... Je sais pas si tout est bien compréhensible... J'espère que vous comprendrez tout, parce que là j'ai vraiment besoin d'un point de vue externe -.- """"

J'ai essayé de clarifier au maximum, mais c'est dur, parce que moi-même je comprends mes idées, mais je sais pas si les autres les voient comme moi... . Et comme j'ai toujours tendance à compliquer même les choses les plus simples... (moi et ma manie des phrases de trois km de long -.-)

Enfin bon j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, surtout que ça devient vraiment ultra space sur le coup XD

Et merci beaucoup à Kaola-chan, EyPi et mystala pour leurs reviews!!!

Et désolée d'être un peu sadique, mais c'est plus marrant de laisser les lecteurs sur leur faim, non:P (un peu? j'ai dit "un peu"?) XD

Et pour le Kuro-Fye, finalement ça se précise un tout petit peu dans ce chapitre, mais rien n'est sûr encore...

Sur ce, bonne lecture:D

* * *

_Où..._

_Où suis-je...???_

_Que m'est-il arrivé??_

_Je ne vois rien..._

_Mes yeux..._

_Ne veulent pas s'ouvrir..._

_"_...-san!!!!"

_Hein??_

_Qui parle?_

_Qui appelle-t'on???_

"...gané-san!!!"

_...gané-san??_

_Pourquoi ce bout de nom me parait-il si familier??_

_Ce n'est pas le mien..._

_C'est une autre personne qu'on appelle..._

_Une personne qui m'est très chère..._

_Je me souviens!!!!_

_Cette personne c'est..._

"KUROGANE-SAN!!!!!!!"

--------------------------------------

Fye ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.

Tout d'abord, il n'aperçut rien d'autre qu'une lumière vive et aveuglante.

Plissant les yeux, il essaya de se remémorer ce qui lui était arrivé.

Petit à petit, tout lui revint: le bain de boue, la clairière, les monticules, le chemin caché, la grotte...

Cette atmosphère étrange, lourde de magie, et si hostile...

Et Kurogané...

Kurogané qui avait sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal, sans pour autant en déterminer la nature exacte.

Kurogané qui s'était inquiété pour lui, sans pour autant le lui avouer, en conservant son attitude bourrue et colérique.

Kurogané qui l'avait protégé, lui qui n'avait pas senti le danger, lors de l'éboulement de cette grotte...

Et cette lumière...

Cette lumière étrange, qu'il avait perçue avant de s'évanouir, assommé par un rocher...

Qu'est-ce que c'était??

Il jeta un regard à l'endroit où il se trouvait.

C'était une vaste pièce, aux murs de pierre, avec une porte constituée d'un rideau rouge et noir, et une grande fenêtre qui laissait entrer une vive lumière.

La lumière du soleil...

Un soleil très haut dans le ciel.

Très haut???

Mais...

S'il se rappelait bien, lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la caverne, le soleil commençait déjà à décliner...

Combien de temps était-il resté inanimé???

Il sursauta, en s'apercevant de la présence d'un garçon penché au-dessus de lui, qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

-...Shaolan-kun...??? C'est bien toi???

Le jeune brun eut l'air encore plus inquiet en l'entendant parler.

Fye fronça les sourcils: avait-il dit quelque chose de mal??

Il s'appuya sur ses coudes, tentant de se redresser.

Et remarqua aussitôt quelque chose d'étrange.

Depuis quand avait-il besoin de faire deux tentatives pour réussir à se tenir assis??

Il se sentait vraiment lourd...

Comme si il avait pris plus de vingt kilos en à peine quelques heures...

Et sa tête lui pesait...

Il avait mal aux articulations, un peu comme si ses membres s'étaient allongés d'un coup, avait l'impression d'avoir engraissé, et par dessus le marché, avait dans la bouche un goût étrange, comme de la terre séchée...

Il leva une main pour la porter à sa bouche, et écarquilla les yeux.

Sa main était large -bien plus qu'à l'ordinaire- et d'une couleur marron sombre de boue séchée.

-Mais c'est quoi ça????...??????????

Il plaqua sa main sur ses lèvres d'un geste convulsif.

Sa voix...

Elle était étrange...

Grave et profonde, comme la voix de...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fye sursauta tellement fort qu'il tomba du lit sur lequel il se trouvait.

Cette voix qu'il venait d'entendre...

C'était SA voix!!!!!

Il se leva d'un bond (enfin, de ce qu'il jugea être un bond, mais que Shaolan vit plutôt comme un drôle d'enchainement de mouvements saccadés et plutôt ridicules), et plantant là le pauvre jeune homme tout perdu, il se précipita vers la porte, dont il écarta d'un coup sec le lourd rideau.

A peine avait-il fait trois pas en dehors de la pièce qu'il se retrouva face à face avec...

Lui-même.

Son parfait sosie, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds, et l'air de quelqu'un qui a dans la bouche une saveur très amère.

Abasourdi, tremblant de tous ses membres -qu'il avait bizarrement du mal à contrôler- Fye recula et se plaqua au mur.

Il avait du mal à respirer...

Ce fut son autre-lui qui rompit le silence:

-Alors là... Je vois pas ce qui aurait pu nous arriver de pire...

-...Mais de quoi vous parlez??? Qu'est ce que vous...

-T'as toujours pas compris??? Magicien stupide...

Le jeune magicien ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, ce qui devait le faire ressembler à un poisson grotesque.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Ca ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar...

Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité...

Il regarda d'un air absent son interlocuteur sortir quelque chose de sa poche.

Un miroir...

Le jeune blond qui lui faisait face se regarda un moment à l'intérieur, eut une grimace de dégout, puis le prit à deux mains et le mit face à lui, pour lui montrer son apparence actuelle.

Fye ferma les yeux, et se tourna face à lui.

Il pris son courage à deux mains, et craignant déjà ce qu'il allait découvrir, l'ayant peut être même déjà compris, il rouvrit ses paupières...

Pour tomber en arrière dans un grand fracas.

Son visage...

Ses mains...

Ses yeux...

Son corps...

Il avait exactement...

L'apparence de Kurogané.

Il se redressa, encore incrédule, et se planta face au miroir, tordant ses joues, faisant de grandes grimaces, plissant ses yeux, pour bien s'assurer que c'était bien son reflet à lui qu'il voyait.

Pas de doute...

C'était bien ce qu'il craignait...

Il se trouvait dans le corps de Kurogané, et Kurogané dans le sien.

--------------------------------------

-Alors si je comprends bien, vous êtes en train de nous dire que Fye-san est en fait Kurogané-san, et Kurogané-san Fye-san???

-Oui, c'est bien ça -répondit Fye, avec toute la patience dont il était encore capable après avoir répété la même explication au moins dix fois aux deux jeunes gens qui lui faisaient face, et le regardaient avec un air d'incompréhension totale.

Une boule de poils blanche, ronde et toute mignonne, bondit sur les genoux de la jeune fille, et lança d'une petite voix aigue:

-Pyuuuuu!!! Mokona ne comprend plus rien du tout!!! Comment une telle chose a t-elle pu se produire???

-Si on le savait, on te l'aurait déjà dit, manjuu stupide!!!!

Les deux jeunes gens et la bestiole ouvrirent de grands yeux ronds, et Fye réprima un éclat de rire.

Il est vrai que ce devait être plutôt surprenant d'entendre de telles paroles sortir de la bouche habituellement si polie du magicien.

Et ce devait être plutôt déroutant aussi de voir Kurogané leur expliquer quelque chose avec une infinie patience.

Shaolan se reprit rapidement, et les observa un moment à tour de rôle, absorbé par le moindre détail de leur attitude.

Kurogané ne tarda pas à le remarquer, et lança d'un ton bougon:

-Qu'est ce que tu fous, gamin?? Tu crois pas que c'est déjà suffisamment embarassant comme ça??

-...En fait, je commence juste à assimiler la situation... Et à comprendre pourquoi vous êtes aussi étranges, tous les deux...

- Comment tu veux qu'on se conduise normalement en ayant chacun récupéré le corps de l'autre???

-Non, mais pas dans ce sens là!!! Car votre attitude à tout les deux, est à peu de chose près la même que celle que vous avez d'habitude... C'est pour ça que je me suis posé des questions, quand Fye-san m'a appellé "Shaolan-kun"... Le vrai Kurogané-san ne m'aurait jamais interpellé ainsi!!!

-Tu veux dire, aussi poliment!!! -intervint Fye, avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-Enlève tout de suite ce sourire de mon visage!!!! On dirait un idiot...

-Ben ça ne change pas de d'habitude, Kuropuu!!!!

-T'insinues quoi là???

Sakura, prévoyant les habituelles courses-poursuites et l'éternelle dispute entre les deux adultes, les interrompit:

-Hmmm!!! Excusez-moi, mais... Je crois que Shaolan-kun n'avait pas terminé son explication.

Les deux adultes, tout penauds devant le ton sec de la jeune fille, se ressaisirent aussitôt et se retournèrent vers le jeune homme, qui sourit à sa princesse en guise de remerciement et repris:

-En fait, ce qui a changé en vous, c'est le fait que votre âme n'est pas adaptée à votre corps.

-Comment ça?

-Et bien, le fait que Fye-san n'arrive pas à bien bouger dans le corps de Kurogané-san, par exemple, signifie qu'il est habitué au sien.

-Je pige rien gamin, c'est normal non??? On est habitués depuis notre naissance à vivre et bouger dans notre corps, c'est normal qu'on ai du mal à évoluer dans un autre!!!

-Oui, en plus nous n'avons pas du tout la même morphologie, Kuro-puu est bien plus large, lourd et grand que moi, c'est pour ça que je me sentais si lourd à mon réveil.

-Ouais, et moi j'ai l'impression qu'un coup de vent me suffirait pour m'envoler... Tout à l'heure, j'ai voulu me lever doucement de mon lit, et j'ai quasiment fait un bond de trois mètres en avant!!

-Tout le monde ne peut pas être une montagne de muscles, Kuro-pon!!!

La boule de poils banche sauta sur les genoux de Kurogané avant que celui-ci ait pu répliquer, et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Cela risque de vous poser plus de problèmes que ceux que vous rencontrez déjà maintenant.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, boule de poils?

-Un jour, Yûko a dit à Mokona que le corps et l'âme sont liés depuis la naissance. Tout le monde à un corps qui lui appartient, et donc son attitude est aussi liée à son âme. Ses connaissances et ses aptitudes aussi.

-Je pige rien, tu veux pas être plus clair??

Sakura prit affectueusement Mokona dans ses bras et se tourna vers Kurogané.

-Je pense que ce que Moko-chan essaye de vous dire, c'est que tout ce que vous savez faire, tout ce que vous avez appris, tout ce qui a trait à votre corps en fait, reste ancré dans celui-ci. Vous gardez la connaissance et le souvenir de l'apprentissage dans votre esprit, mais c'est votre corps qui garde l'aptitude, c'est votre corps qui sait réaliser votre pensée.

-Autrement dit, -intervint Fye, songeur- le simple fait d'avoir appris à marcher et à évoluer dans notre propre corps n'est pas anodin... On a beau en avoir le souvenir, on est incapable de réaliser cette aptitude correctement dans un corps qui n'est pas le notre, car on a appris à faire bouger notre corps d'une certaine manière, et cet apprentissage ne colle pas avec le corps d'un autre.

-C'est ça. Tout ce que vous avez appris, vous en gardez automatiquement le souvenir, vous vous souvenez de comment mettre en pratique ce que vous connaissez et savez faire, mais vous êtes incapable de le mettre en pratique sur un corps différent du votre.

-D'accord... Ca semble tout à fait logique en fait. Tu as enfin compris, Kuro-croa???

Kurogané, dont le regard semblait perdu dans le vide, se secoua mentalement.

-Ouais j'ai compris. Mais je voudrais vérifier quelque chose. Sur ta magie.

-Ma magie??? Qu'est ce qu'elle a, ma magie?

-Ben si j'ai bien tout suivi, tu as toujours le souvenir de ton apprentissage de la magie, mais tu es incapable de l'utiliser, car mon corps ne s'y prête pas. En fait, ta magie en elle-même, c'est moi qui l'ait en ce moment, elle est restée dans ton corps. C'est ça?

-Oui, mais tu es aussi incapable que moi de l'utiliser, puisque tu n'as jamais appris comment faire. De même, je suis incapable de manier l'épée comme toi, même si ton corps en serait capable, lui. Je n'ai pas tes souvenirs.

-Galèèèèèèreeeeeee... On est bons à rien maintenant.

-Oui, on est incapables d'aider Shaolan-kun et Sakura-chan dans leur quête de la plume dans l'état où nous sommes.

-Mais ce n'est pas grave!!!! -leur dit gentiment Sakura, avec un sourire aimable. On va se débrouiller pour l'instant, et en attendant, vous pourrez toujours essayer de vous habituer un peu à votre apparence!!!

-Mais je veux pas m'habituer à l'apparence de ce foutu mage!!! Je veux récupérer MON corps!!!!!!

-C'est bien gentil, Kuro-kuro, mais... Comment tu comptes faire???

Kurogané se figea sur place, se rendant soudain compte de toute l'étendue de leur problème.

Non seulement, ils n'étaient plus capables de protéger les gosses, ni de les aider, mais en plus, ils n'avaient aucun moyen apparent de remédier à leur situation!!!

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, l'air dépité.

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'entrebailla doucement.

--------------------------------------

-Yuya-chan!!!! -s'écria Sakura en se précipitant vers la porte avec un grand sourire.

Elle revint peu après au centre de la pièce, trainant par le bras une jeune fille a peine moins agée qu'elle.

Elle avait de longs cheveux chatains, de grands yeux noisettes, des taches de rousseur innombrables, en bref une bouille aimable qui contrastait étrangement avec l'air apeuré qu'elle affichait en fixant les deux adultes.

-C'est Yuya qui vous a soignés, quand on vous a ramenés!!!!! -s'exclama Mokona, en bondissant jusqu'à la jeune fille, qui lui fit un sourire timide.

-Enchanté, Yuya!!! -s'exclama Fye avec un sourire aimable.

La jeune fille parut encore plus terrifiée, et se rappelant de son apparence actuelle, Fye cessa automatiquement de sourire.

Sans se soucier de la nouvelle venue, Kurogané se tourna vers Shaolan, et demanda:

-Au fait, comment vous avez fait pour nous ramener ici??? Vous nous avez trouvés où?

-Nous n'en savons rien, nous. Ce sont les hommes de ce village qui vous ont ramenés, et ils n'ont pas dit où ils vous avaient trouvés.

-Ah euhhh...

Tout le monde se tourna vers Yuya, qui s'interrompit aussitôt, le teint rougissant.

Sakura lui posa une main sur l'épaule, l'encourageant à pousuivre.

-...En fait, je voulais vous dire que... J'ai... entendu par mégarde... votre conversation, et... je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait vous aider...

-QUI????!!!!! -s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Fye et Kurogané, la faisant sursauter violemment.

Ils durent attendre une minute qu'elle se ressaisisse, car elle s'était mise à trembler comme une feuille.

-C'est... le sage de notre village... C'est l'un des anciens, d'ailleurs je crois bien qu'il est le plus âgé du village... Il se nomme Garland, et il est très puissant... Il a de forts pouvoirs magiques, et une grande connaissance des évènements de ce monde...et il pourra tout vous expliquer, je pense. Surtout qu'il a demandé à vous voir, il me semble.

-Et bien, allons-y, on a que ça à faire!!! -grogna Kurogané en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Non attendez!!! Garland est quelqu'un de très puissant, et de très respecté, vous ne pouvez pas aller le voir comme ça!!!

-Et comment tu veux que j'aille le voir?? En me prosternant, avec une couronne de fleurs dans les cheveux???

-Non!! Ce que je veux dire c'est que... Enfin... Vous êtes très sales, tous les deux...

-Ah en fait tu veux qu'on se lave, c'est ça??? -interrogea Fye.

-Oui, et que vous changiez de vêtements. J'en ai à vous prêter!!

-Ben tu vois Kuro-chan, c'est pas la fin du monde!!!

-Imbécile... Tu te rends compte ce qu'elle vient de nous demander??

-Ben, elle nous a juste demandé de nous... la...ver...

Au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait ce que cette demande impliquait, le teint de Fye prit une teinte rose vif.

Il venait de se souvenir... Ce n'était pas son corps qu'il avait...

Se laver dans ces conditions revenait en gros à laver le ninja, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait s'y résoudre.

C'était bien trop gênant...

-Euh... Ecoute, Yuya-chan... Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, tu vois?? Nous n'avons pas notre corps à nous...

-Peut être, mais vous êtes tout de même trop sales pour aller voir Garland. Il vous faut faire un choix.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent, abasourdis.

Non, c'était inconcevable, ils ne pouvaient pas...

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentait capable de laver son coéquipier...

C'était au dessus de leurs forces.

-Mokona a une idée!!!!!!

La boule de poils bondit sur la tête de Yuya, avec un sourire si large qu'il semblait le fendre en deux.

-Kurogané n'a qu'à laver Fye, et Fye Kurogané!!! Comme ça, ce sera comme si ils se lavaient comme d'habitude!!!

-Manjuu blanc... Tu te rends compte de ce que tu nous propose là??

-Kuro-chan... Tu vois une autre solution?? Tu préfère te laver toi-même??

-...C'est bon, j'ai compris, faisons comme ça!!!!!

Et le teint rose, ils suivirent Yuya jusqu'à une vaste salle de bains.

$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$

Un long moment plus tard, le petit groupe sortit de la maison de la petite Yuya, en direction de la demeure du dénommé Garland.

Sakura et Shaolan remarquèrent aussitôt que Fye et Kurogané se tenaient chacun à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre, et prenaient grand soin de ne pas se regarder, ni même de s'approcher.

Il y avait une bonne raison à ça, même si les deux plus jeunes l'ignoraient: en acceptant la proposition de Mokona, les deux jeunes hommes avaient oublié le fait que même s'il se trouvaient dans un corps qui ne leur appartenait pas, ils ressentaient tout de même les sensations... lorsqu'on les touchait, par exemple...

C'est ainsi que lorsqu'ils se lavaient mutuellement, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de tout ressentir lorsque leur "partenaire" les touchaient, où que ce soit...

Et ils se sentaient à chaque fois extrêmement gênés...

C'est ainsi que leur séance de nettoyage s'était déclinée en un véritable calvaire, une vraie torture...

A tel point qu'ils n'osaient à présent même plus se regarder dans les yeux...

C'était vraiment gênant...

Surtout que...

Même s'ils n'osaient pas se l'avouer (ils étaient tout les deux bien trop fiers pour ça!!!), il leur avait fallu un courage immense pour ne pas se regarder chacun en détail, pendant que l'autre ne faisait pas attention.

Et c'était surtout ça qui les embarassaient au plus haut point.

Ils restèrent plongés dans leur pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'aperçoivent que Yuya les faisaitr sortir du village.

-Attends une seconde... Je croyais qu'on allait voir ce Garland!!! Tu nous emmène où là?? -interrogea Kurogané.

Yuya eut un léger sourire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas comme ça! Garland possède une maison un peu en amont, à la sortie du village. Il n'aime pas trop se mêler au monde, il dit que ça trouble...euh sa concentration et les vibrations magiques du monde.

Kurogané attendit que Yuya ne s'intéresse plus à lui, pour grommeler:

-J'en étais sûr, on est encore tombés sur des fous...

-Oui, mais ces fous peuvent peut être nous aider, Kuro-pon!!!!

Ledit Kuro-pon ne répondit pas, et se contenta de lancer un regard noir à sa propre image, qui lui passa devant en boitillant.

Apparemment, Fye avait vraiment du mal à faire avancer son corps.

Il était vraiment si lourd que ça?

--------------------------------------

Ils finirent par déboucher sur une petite vallée, au pied d'une montagne.

Un petite maison était collée à la paroi, juste à côté d'une caverne, vers laquelle Yuya se dirigea sans hésiter.

Elle leur demanda d'attendre à l'entrée, et disparut à l'intérieur.

Après quelques minutes d'attendre, au cours desquelles Fye essaya tant bien que mal de faire quelques mouvements, mais sans succès (il finit par terre en à peine trente secondes, et Kurogané lui hurla dessus aussi fort qu'il le pouvait avec cette voix qui lui paraissait toute faible), Yuya ressortit, accompagnée d'un homme si vieux que tous ne purent s'empêcher de se demander comment il arrivait encore à tenir debout et à se déplacer.

-Les voici, Garland-sama!!!! Ce sont les étrangers dont je vous ai parlé.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah...- lança le vieillard d'une vois tellement forte qu'elle fit sursauter tout le groupe.

C'était plutôt surprenant, venant d'un être qui semblait sur le point de tomber en poussière.

-Alors c'est de vous dont on m'a parlé!!!! Vous ne ressemblez vraiment pas aux gens d'ici...

Il se tourna vers Fye et Kurogané.

-Et je suppose que vous êtes les deux à qui est arrivée la "petite mésaventure" dont Yuya-chan m'a parlé?

-"Petite mésaventure"??? -grogna Kurogané. Vous appelez ça une "petite mésaventure", vous?? J'hallucine là, je suis quand même bloqué dans le corps de cet abruti!!!BWARF!!!

Fye venait de lui plaquer une de ses grosses mains sur la bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de finir d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

Si le ninja commençait à s'en prendre au vieillard, les chances qu'il les aide risquaient de devenir minimes...

Voire même inexistantes, si on en jugeait par le regard réprobateur que la petite Yuya affichait à cet instant, en fixant Kurogané.

-Ne faites pas attention à Kuro-wanwan, il est un peu chamboulé par toute cette histoire, en plus il ne réfléchit jamais beaucoup avant de parler!!!

-Mmmmmh???? Mhmhmhhhhhhhmmhhhhhh!!!!!

-Chuuut!!! Kuro-croa ça suffit!!!

Et il fit un grand sourire (peu être un peu gêné, si c'était possible) au vieillard qui les regardait sans un mot, l'air songeur.

-Effectivement... -finit-il par dire à voix basse. Votre façon de vous comporter n'est pas du tout en adéquation avec votre apparence.

-Alors, vous allez pouvoir nous aider??? -demanda Fye, le regard plein d'espoir.

-...Suivez-moi.

Et, accompagné de Yuya, il fit demi-tour et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de la caverne.

Un instant indécis, Fye regarda Sakura et Shaolan échanger un regard et les suivre.

Il ne réagit enfin que lorsque Kurogané lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia.

Cela ne lui fit pas grand mal, étant donné l'épaisseur de sa peau (il avait un peu l'impression d'être recouvert d'une lourde carapace étouffante), mais eut pour effet immédiat de le faire relacher sa pression sur la bouche du ninja (en l'occurence sa propre bouche), qui recula en toussant.

-Espèce... d'imbécile!!! Qu'est ce que t'attends pour les suivre??

-Ah euh oui... Désolé...

Et, Fye, toujours hésitant à l'idée d'entrer dans cette grotte, emboita le pas à son propre corps, qui bougonnait dans sa barbe.

--------------------------------------

Arrivés au fond, ils trouvèrent les enfants assis en rond autour du vieil homme, qui semblait en pleine réflexion.

-Qu'est ce que vous faisiez?? -demanda Yuya d'un air soupçonneux.

-Mais, rien du tout, Yuya-chan!!!

-Mouais...

Fye ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la jeune fille avait pris beaucoup d'assurance, tout à coup.

Comme si elle avait totalement changé de personnalité.

C'était plutôt troublant...

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle s'imaginait??

Il avait simplement hésité avant d'entrer, quelque peu troublé par les fortes vibrations magiques qui émanaient de ce lieu si sombre.

Elle n'avait tout de même pas cru que lui et Kurogané...

Légèrement mal à l'aise, il s'assit à côté du ninja sur une natte prévue à cet effet, et qui s'avéra légèrement trop petite pour son large postérieur.

Le vieillard attendit qu'ils soient tous installés pour annoncer d'une voix très calme:

-Je suis vraiment navré, mais je ne crois pas être en mesure de vous aider.

Le silence interloqué qui s'ensuivit fut de très très courte durée, puisque Kurogané explosa d'un coup:

-QUOI???? ET VOUS NOUS AVEZ FAIT TRAVERSER TOUTE CETTE GROTTE SINISTRE POUR NOUS DIRE CA COMME CA, FROIDEMENT???? VOUS NOUS AVEZ FAIT ASSEOIR POUR QUOI, POUR EVITER QU'ON SE CASSE LA GUEULE DE DEPIT EN APPRENANT LA NOUVELLE???? C'EST IMPOSSIBLE DE FAIRE PREUVE D'UN TEL JE MEN FOUTISME!!!!!

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle -cette nouvelle apparence n'était décidément pas très appropriée aux coups de gueule!!!- et allait reprendre une nouvelle tirade irritée, mais le regard courroucé, presque mauvais, de Garland le figea sur place.

-J'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas vous aider, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire, mister gueulante. Alors s'il vous plait, asseyez-vous et ne m'interrompez plus.

Kurogané était tellement abasourdi devant le ton froid, presque inhumain du vieillard, qu'il se rassit sans dire un mot, sans même relever le "mister gueulante", plutôt innatendu d'ailleurs.

-Où en étais-je?? Ah... Il existe peut être un moyen de vous rendre à chacun votre corps, mais pour cela, j'ai besoin d'être sûr d'une chose. Etes-vous entrés dans une grotte, avant que ceci ne se produise??

Kurogané n'osant apparemment plus ouvrir la bouche, Fye répondit:

-Oui, mais vous deviez sûrement le savoir, vu que c'est sûrement là-bas que vous nous avez retrouvés.

-Justement, non. On vous a retrouvés à l'autre bout du village, au pied de la montagne.

-Quoi? Mais enfin, comment est-ce possible??? Nous n'avons pourtant pas quitté la grotte, c'est d'ailleurs là que nous nous sommes évanouis!!!

Yuya l'interrompit d'une voix sifflante:

-C'est la malédiction... Vous êtes maudits...

Elle les regardait d'un air effrayé, comme si ils étaient le diable en personne.

-La malédiction? Quelle malédiction?

Garland leva la main pour les faire taire.

-Yuya-chan, je t'en prie, calme-toi. Aux dernières nouvelles, ce dont ils souffrent n'est pas contagieux. A présent, écoutez-moi bien, voyageurs, car il en va de votre avenir.

Tous tendirent l'oreille, plus attentifs qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été auparavent.

Même Mokona ne soufflait mot, assis sur les genoux de Sakura.

-La grotte dans laquelle vous avez pénétré est surnommé la fosse maudite. Auparavent, il s'agissait d'une grotte tout à fait normale... Mais il y a environ dix ans, une étrange lueur est apparue dans le ciel, et s'y est introduite. Et des évènements étranges ont commencé à se produire, touchant toute personne s'introduisant dans cette fosse.

Sakura et Shaolan échangèrent un regard éloquent.

Une lueur?

Des évènements étranges?

Ce pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse...d'une plume de la princesse??

-Et qu'arrivait-il à ces personnes? -demanda la jeune fille, la gorge nouée.

-Ca dépend des cas... Certaines perdaient la mémoire, d'autres disparaissaient totalement... Et d'autres... changeaient complètement d'apparence. Et cela leur était fatal.

-Fatal?? -l'interrompit Fye. Vous voulez dire qu'ils...

-Finissaient par y laisser la vie, oui. On ne peut vivre dans un corps qui ne nous appartient pas, c'est contre notre nature.

-Mais que peut on faire pour éviter ça?

-J'y viens. Le seule moyen, c'est que vous vous reconnaissiez tous les deux.

-Comment ça?

-Pour le moment, vous gardez cette apparence parce que vous n'avez pas encore pris conscience pleinement de votre état, ni des soucis que ça engendre. En gros, cela ne vous dérange pas tant que ça d'avoir ce corps.

Kurogané ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais un regard noir lui suffit pour la refermer aussitôt.

-Pour récupérer votre propre corps, vous n'avez d'autre choix que de reconnaitre ce corps comme étant bien le votre, celui qui est relié a votre âme. Vous devez prendre conscience de ce lien.

-Mais comment voulez vous qu'on parvienne à faire ça? C'est naturel, pour tout être humain, de considérer son corps comme son bien personnel, personne n'y réfléchit plus que ça!!!

-Il y a bien un moyen, mais vu la relation que vous entretenez tous les deux, ça risque d'être difficile.

-Dites-nous, je vous en prie!!!

-Ils faut que vous vous reconnaissiez l'un l'autre, que vous reconnaissiez votre camarade comme étant un être humain à part entière. En d'autre termes, que vous lui fassiez preuve de respect. Que vous reconnaissiez ses qualités autant que ses défauts, que vous preniez conscience de lui en temps qu'être vivant. L'âme étant liée au corps dès la naissance, la reconnaissance de l'autre en temps qu'être vivant et digne de respect devrait lever la malédiction, car du même coup, vous considérerez l'apparence que vous avez actuellement comme appartenant naturellement à votre coéquipier. Car, si je ne m'abuse, lorsque vous pensez à lui, même si il a votre corps, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de vous faire une représentation mentale de sa véritable apparence. Il va falloir renforcer cette représentation, jusqu'à ce que le fait que le corps dans lequel vous vous trouvez ne vous appartient pas devienne une évidence.

-Impossible. -grogna Kurogané. Comment vous voulez que je considère ce type?? Vous voulez pas que je le traite comme un égal non plus??

-Si, justement. Faites attention, c'est avec une attitude comme ça que vous perdrez tout. Car si vous vous habituez au corps que vous avez actuellement, vous courrez le risque que votre âme se scinde. Et cela sera irrémédiable.

Un silence angoissé suivit cette déclaration.

-Si vous ne faites rien, cela finira forcément par arriver. Si vous vous habituez à cette apparence, vous courrez irrémédiablement à votre perte.

A SUIVRE...

* * *

Bulbi: Finiiiiiiiiii!!! Bon je sais, je termine encore là où il faut pas, mais le chap est déjà trop long, donc il fallait bien l'arrêter quelque part!!! Ceci dit, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et qi vous avez des questions, hésitez pas à me les poser, parce que là je sais toujours pas comment j'ai fait pour pondre un truc pareil... C'est inhumain XD (l'auteur qui s'enfonce toute seule... Alors là c'est grave -.-""" ) 

Kuro: ...C'est toi qui est inhumaine...

Bulbi: Hein? Quoi? Comment? Pourquoi?

Fye: Hyyyuuuuu!!! Kuro-pon n'est pas content, parce qu'il aurait voulu que la scène du bain soit détaillée!!!!!

Kuro (grosse veine palpitant sur la tempe): Toi...

Bulbi: Eh!! Prends pas ton cas pour une généralité!!! Espèce de pervers!! Je fais ce que je veux moi d'abord!!! Et si ça te plait pas, la prochaine fois je t'humilie encore plus gnéhéhé (regard qui se veut sadique)

Kuro: Tu nous fait quoi là? Tu louches?

Bulbi: Bouh... Méchant...

Kuro: ... Complètement tcharbée... Et tu peux me dire combien de temps je vais me coltiner le corps de l'autre abruti?

Bulbi: Estime-toi heureux, je t'ai pas mis dans le corps de Mokona...

Fye: J'espère que je vais rester encore longtemps dans le corps de mon Kuro-puu, et qu'il y aura plein d'autres scènes de bain!!! Plus détaillées celles-là!!! Car c'est important pour Kuro-koi, les détails!!!

Kuro (dégaine Sôhi et vise l'auteur et Fye): Je vais faire d'une pierre deux coups... Niark!!!

Bulbi: Help!!!

Fye: A l'aide!! Kuro-Kuro est en mode psychopathe!!! Amenez la camisole!!! Et une baignoire!!!

Bulbi: O.o Euuuuuuuuhhhh... Reviews??? (hellp!!! Sortez-moi de là!!!)


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà enfin le quatrième chapitre!!!_

_Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait tant attendre, j'essayerais d'aller plus vite pour le prochain!!!_

_Et comme je ne sais plus exactement qui j'ai déjà remercié ou pas (perdre la mémoire à mon âge faut le faire quand même Oo), je remercie ici tous mes reviewers!!! Merci à vous de m'avoir laissé vos impressions, je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise!!! Et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira aussi!!!_

* * *

Un silence angoissé suivit la déclaration du vieillard. 

Shaolan et Sakura échangeaient des regards angoissés, et n'osaient pas se retourner vers les deux adultes, comme s'ils craignaient qu'ils ne s'écroulent d'un coup sous leurs yeux.

Kurogané fixait le visage du vieux sage sans le voir.

Il se sentait de plus en plus mal, comme si un étau enserrait sa poitrine et refusait de lâcher prise.

Il s'était juré à lui-même il y avait fort longtemps que jamais il ne laisserait personne lui dicter une attitude à suivre, un quelconque comportement à adopter.

Pourtant là, il sentait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

S'il refusait d'écouter cette vieille pomme ridée, il risquait sa peau.

Et alors, envolés les espoirs de retrouver un jour sa patrie, et sa princesse, à qui il avait juré fidélité.

De plus, ce n'était pas seulement sa peau qu'il risquait...

Il lança un regard en biais à son compagnon, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Et se mit à grogner intérieurement.

Non mais à quoi il pensait là?

Ce n'était tout de même pas parce que la situation s'y prêtait qu'il allait commencer à s'inquiéter pour ce foutu mage!!!

Ce qui lui importait, c'était de sauver sa peau, point barre.

Il ne s'intéressait à rien d'autre, n'avait pas une seule autre pensée en tête.

Il récupérerait son corps coûte que coûte, et si l'autre idiot y restait, tant pis pour lui!!!

Il s'aperçu soudain qu'il détaillait attentivement chaque détail du corps dont il avait hérité.

Non...

S'il commençait comme ça, il ne s'en sortirait jamais...

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher d'y penser?

--

De son côté, Fye avait peu à peu l'impression d'étouffer.

Sa gorge lui semblait se serrer un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait, silencieuse et apeurée.

Cette atmosphère n'était pas faite pour le rassurer, bien au contraire...

Lui qui se laissait rarement gagner par la panique, était à présent à deux doigts de se mettre à courir partout dans la pièce en hurlant.

Une seule chose le retenait: la crainte de s'habituer plus vite à son corps, et donc de courir à sa perte, et à celle de Kuro-chan.

Car aussi curieux que cela puisse paraitre, une seule chose était assez claire dans son esprit en ce moment précis pour réussir à le maintenir immobile.

La pensée que par sa faute, Kurogané puisse disparaitre...

Il avait déjà fait souffrir tellement de monde...

Il ne voulait pas que lui aussi paye pour ses actes.

Surtout pas lui...

--

En face d'eux, la petite Yuya, le teint pâle et les lèvres serrées, gardait les yeux fixés sur ses mains jointes devant elle, et paraissait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Sakura finit par s'en apercevoir, et se pencha vers elle pour lui parler, mais elle fut devançée par le vieux Garland, qui posa une de ses vieilles mains toutes ridées sur celles de la jeune fille.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas, Yuya-chan! Je te promets que je ne laisserais pas une telle chose se reproduire.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui, de véritables larmes coulant à présent sur son visage.

-C'est promis? -demanda t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Promis. A présent, si tu allais voir si le repas de nos invités est prêt? Ils doivent avoir très faim, et se priver de nourriture ne leur apportera aucune solution.

Yuya hocha la tête, essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, se leva doucement et sortit de la grotte sous le regard intrigué des "invités", qui avaient un peu l'impression d'être inexistants tout à coup.

La jeune fille partie, le vieillard ne leur adressa pas la parole pour autant.

Il paraissait réfléchir, les yeux fermés et les mains jointes.

Devant lui, Sakura hésitait à l'interroger.

D'un côté, elle avait envie de savoir pourquoi Yuya agissait aussi étrangement, et de l'autre, elle ne savait pas du tout comment poser la question sans paraître malpolie.

Mais elle n'eut pas à réfléchir plus longtemps.

Garland releva la tête, lui sourit et parla:

-Yuya... fait partie des victimes des conséquences directes d'une exposition au maléfice de la fosse maudite. Son père faisait partie des élus du village, c'était un homme très important. Pour les autres hommes du village, même les plus jeunes, il incarnait un modèle. Il en va de même pour sa fille. Elle l'adorait plus qu'on ne pourrait l'imaginer. Elle qui avait perdu sa mère très jeune connaissait une véritable consolation dans les bras de ce père si aimant. Il faisait tout pour qu'elle oublie, et pour qu'elle soit heureuse quoiqu'il arrive. Mais un jour...

Il s'interrompit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Il resta ainsi un long moment, à tel point que Kurogané se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas mort.

Il allait se lever pour le vérifier, quand le vieil homme repris en parlant dans sa barbe, d'une voix à peine inaudible qui exigeait leur pleine et entière attention.

-Un beau jour, cet homme honorable a décidé qu'il devait percer le mystère de cette grotte, qui faisait souffrir tant de gens. Il y est donc entré de lui-même. On l'a retrouvé, tout comme vous, inanimé à l'autre bout du village. Seulement... Son apparence n'était plus du tout la même.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il était défiguré? Ou bien...Qu'il était comme nous...? -interrogea Fye.

-Comme vous... En bien pire... Il avait exactement l'apparence... de son épouse défunte...

Sakura se plaqua les mains sur la bouche, et Mokona cessa de suite de sourire.

-Seulement dans un cas comme lui, il n'était plus possible de récupérer son corps, vu que son épouse n'était plus de ce monde. Pour la fillette, au choc d'avoir revu sa mère vivre à travers son père s'est ajouté celui de la mort subite de celui-ci. Et suite à ça , elle n'a plus jamais été la même. Elle a une personnalité instable, contrôle très difficilement ses sentiments, et est elle-même parfois incontrôlable. Dans le village, je suis quasiment le seul à pouvoir la raisonner quand elle a une chose en tête. Elle est devenue aussi insaississable que de la fumée... Et personne n'est capable d'imaginer de quoi elle est réellement capable. C'est pourquoi, je vous le demande sincèrement, voyageurs: ne laissez pas cette tragédie se reproduire. Ne détruisez pas cette enfant plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Sauvez-la. Survivez.

Son timbre de voix était redevenu clair, et il les fixait tous.

Et ils surent à ce moment là qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur.

Ils DEVAIENT répondre à sa demande.

--

C'est ce moment que choisit Yuya pour refaire son apparition dans la grotte, et tous s'aperçurent qu'elle avait retrouvé d'un coup le sourire.

Tous la regardèrent, et en voyant cette frêle jeune fille, à l'apparence si fragile, tous se posèrent la même question: pouvait-elle réellement être aussi instable que ça?

-Le repas est prêt!!! -annonça t-elle d'une voix enjouée. Vous êtes tous invités à la salle du banquet!!! C'est notre plus grande salle.

-Oho!!! Et à quoi est dû cet honneur? -interrogea Fye en se relevant tant bien que mal, tandis que derrière lui, Kurogané s'était relevé d'un gigantesque bond.

La jeune fille rosit légèrement et répondit:

-Euh et bien... En fait, notre village est tellement reclus que la présence d'étrangers est une chose rare...

-Ouais, en d'autres termes, on va faire office de bêtes de foire, c'est ça? -lança Kurogané d'une voix méprisante, avant de se raviser devant le regard du vieux Garland.

Tous sortirent de la grotte, mais avant qu'il ait pu franchir l'entrée, Kurogané sentit quelque chose happer son bras, et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, le vieillard lui murmura à l'oreille en détachant soigneusement chaque mot:

-Si vous voulez vous en sortir, il va falloir opter pour une attitude différente de celle que vous avez à présent, "mister gueulante". Ce n'est pas en remuant toutes ces pensées confuses dans votre esprit que vous arriverez à comprendre ce qui vous arrive. Il va vous falloir faire la part des choses, et décider de vos propres sentiments et obligations.

Eberlué, Kurogané se détacha de l'étreinte du vieillard et l'observa avec des yeux ronds.

-Par ailleurs, je ne pense pas que l'appellation "vieille pomme ridée" me convienne. Je ne suis plus de la toute première jeunesse, je vous l'accorde, mais je ne suis pas non plus un vieux crouton. J'ai encore toute ma tête, et -il ouvrit grand la bouche- toutes mes dents!!!

-...Vous...Vous lisez dans les pensées?

-Aha!!! Peut être que oui, peut être que non!!!! Bonne chance, "mister gueulante"!!! Faites vos choix!!!

Et avant que le ninja n'ai pu ajouter un seul mot, le vieillard le poussa vigoureusement dehors et repartit vers le fond de la grotte.

Le (normalement) brun resta un moment planté devant l'entrée, complètement perdu.

Etait-il bien raisonnable de faire confiance à ce vieux timbré qui se jouait d'eux à chaque occasion et qui en plus possédait certains pouvoirs plutôt spéciaux?

Il fut ramené à la réalité par sa propre voix, qui criait au loin:

-Ba alors, Kuro-pon??? Tu comptes dormir là?

Grommelant une réponse inaudible, Kurogané se tourna vers sa propre image et la suivit en trébuchant.

$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$o$

La salle du banquet était une vaste salle de forme circulaire construite toute en pierre, et parcourue de draperies décoratives de toutes les couleurs.

Lorsqu'ils pénètrèrent à l'intérieur, les quatres voyageurs sentirent immédiatement les visages se tourner vers eux, et les conversations s'interrompirent immédiatement, laissant place à un silence pesant.

Yuya poussa un soupir et grimpa sur l'une des tables de pierre.

-Allez tout le monde, vous les avez assez détaillés!!! Vous pourrez leur poser des questions plus tard, mais pour l'instant, retournez à vos activités s'il vous plait!!

Un immense brouhaha suivit cette déclaration, toutes les discussions ayant repris en même temps, et les "invités" purent enfin s'asseoir et souffler un peu.

On leur apporta des plats garnis jusqu'à ras-bord, et c'est avec satisfaction qu'ils remplirent leurs assiettes d'un peu de tout.

En prenant un des plats que lui tendait Sakura, Fye fronça le nez, une expression de dégout sur le visage.

Il avait reconnu une odeur caractéristique.

Une odeur acide et répugnante de poisson pourri.

Il jeta un oeil dans le plat et l'éloigna aussitôt le plus possible.

Des sushis!!!

Il n'avait jamais autant détesté un plat de sa vie.

C'était vraiment une chose qu'il ne pouvait avaler.

Il se tourna vers les autres pour tenter d'échapper à cette immonde vue, et son regard s'arrêta sur Kurogané.

Là, son coeur faillit cesser de battre.

Ce qu'il voyait, dans son assiette...

Non...

Ce ne pouvait être...

Si...

Quelle horreur!!!!

C'était bien une multitude de sushis bien gluants, dispersés aux quatres coins du récipient.

-Euuuh...Hem!!! Kuro-puu???

Ce dernier daigna à peine lever le nez de son repas.

-Tu veux quoi?

-Tu...Tu ne vas tout de même pas manger ça, hein?

-De quoi?

-Les...les sushis... Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas avaler ça!!!

-Ba si pour...quoi...

Le ninja leva d'un coup la tête, une expression sadique sur le visage qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

-Je vais même me faire un plaisir de tout avaler sans en laisser une miette.

-Arrête... Mon corps ne supportera pas ça... Tu vas être malade...

-Et alors?

-Tu y tiens? Tu vas le faire?

-Ouais. Et je vais y prendre plaisir.

-...Très bien. Puisque c'est comme ça...

Fye se leva et fit signe à l'une des serveuses, qui arriva vers lui avec un grand sourire.

Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, elle acquiesca et partit vers les cuisines.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint avec une bouteille et la déposa devant Fye avec une gracieuse courbette.

-Pffffff... Tu crois me faire peur avec de l'alcool? Tu sais bien que je tiens très bien tous les alcools!!! -rigola le ninja, en s'apprêtant à enfourner un énorme sushi luisant.

-Ce n'est pas de l'alcool, Kuro-croa.

Ledit Kuro-croa arrêta de suite son geste, laissant le sushi s'écraser sur le rebord de l'assiette avec un bruit mouillé pitoyable.

Fye venait de remplir son verre avec un liquide opaque, d'un blanc crémeux.

Du lait...

-JE T'INTERDIS DE ME FAIRE BOIRE CE TRUC!!!!

-Dans ce cas, lâche tes sushis!!

-LÂCHE CE VERRE, ET JE LE FERAIS!!!!

-Je n'en crois pas un mot. Jette-les, vite!! Je vaiiiis boiiiire!!! 1...2...

-C'EST BON, C'EST BON!!!! JE LES JETTE, TES SALOPERIES!!!!

Et joignant le jeste à la parole, Kurogané jeta son assiette, qui fit un vol plané à travers la salle.

Et satisfait, Fye revida son lait dans la bouteille.

De leur côté, Shaolan et Sakura échangèrent un regard éloquent.

La situation ne pourrait pas restée indéfiniment inchangée, c'était maintenant certain...

* * *

Bulbi: Voilà, c'est fini!!!! Je vais essayer de ne pas trop tarder pour le prochain chapitre, mais je dois avouer que j'ai quelques pannes d'inspi en ce moment, je sais pas si c'est l'effet secondaire de la lecture des scans... (c'est déprimant TT)

Fye (hurlant au loin): Je vais boire le lait!!! Je vais boiiireuuu!

Kuro (idem): Reviens ici imbécile!!! Au pied!!!! Ou je bouffe le paquet de sushis!!!

Sakura: S'ils continuent à s'auto-persuader l'un l'autre avec des arguments aussi percutants, ça ne finira jamais...

Bulbi: J'en ai bien peur... C'est vraiment désespérant... Bon ba on va pas les attendre hein, vont bien finir par s'apercevoir qu'il y a plus personne... -regarde les deux choses courant plus loin- Quoique rien n'est moins sûr...

Mokona: Reviews??? Pleaaazeeeuuuuu!!!!!


End file.
